My theory of Kenny's powers
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: How I think Kenny got his powers.  Actual Chanting From the Necronomicon.


How I think Kenny got his powers.

By: Erika Kensuke

Authors notes: This is my theory how Kenny got his powers.

-Carol's POV-

"Hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting!" Stuart yelled as I finished my cup of water. I missed being able to drink, but it was all for the baby.

"Momma? Can I come too?" My little 3 year old Kevin asked tugging at my shirt.

"No Kevin, this is for big kids. Your gonna go stay with the Marsh's house tonight." I told him, running a finger lightly one of the bruises that Stuart had given him while he was drunk. He winced in pain. "Sorry hun..." I apologized.

"It's kay mom. Can I go over now?" He asked.

"Yes, Tell Sharon I said hello" I yelled as he walked out the door.

"Are you comin or not?" Stuart asked poking his head around a corner.

"Ah... I don't really feel like goin tonight..."

"Come on Babe! It'll be fun for the little one!"

"Fine..." I said Picking myself up off of the piece of wood Stuart called a chair. He lead me out the door, and we went to the truck. He started up the engine, and It failed. After about 3 more tries, the piece of Crap finally roared to life. I rolled my eyes as he Looked out the back window to look for cars. Once we were at the meeting, Stuart went straight for the beer. Since I became pregnant, I decided to listen to the guy who was talking up in the front. He actually had nice stories to tell. I think the baby enjoyed it too, because I felt him roll around.

"Tonight, we will talk about the sixteenth spell in the Necronomicon. Agaku can give life to what is already dead. However the power lasts for a short time only. He is the lord of the amulet and the talisman. His word is mashgarzanna. Bestowing life to dead objects is a specialty of those who deal in talismanic magik. In this art, a drawing or engraving is made of some occult symbol that represents a goal to be achieved. This "talisman" must then be consentrated and given "life" which is the life force and true will of the magician transmitten into the talisman. Agaku can assist the budding magician by expediting this transfer of life force to the talisman."

"C'mon Babe.. L-Lets... roll" Stuart put his arm around me. He was obviously drunk again. I pushed him away gently, making sure not to piss him off.

"Ay! What'dya do that for Stupid bitch!" He yelled interupting the meeting.

"Shut up Stuart." I said getting embarased.

"No! We're going home now!" He grabbed my wrist and Pulled me up the stairs out of the basement. However I manage to get free of his death grip half way up the stairs. On the other hand, that didn't help my balance. I fell down the stairs and landed on my stomach. Where the baby was.

"Oh my god!" Some one yelled.

"Stuart you Bastard!" Another screamed. Stuart just kept walking up the stairs and dissapeared out of sight.

"I'm a doctor! We need to make sure the baby is okay!" I was lifted up and layed down on the couch in the basement."  
>"Johnson. My bag is in my car. Get it for me now."<p>

"Ok" I suspected to be Johnson answered. He returned a few minutes later. I felt something cold on my stomach, and the doctor's face turned into a frown.

"The little one didn't survive... I'm sorry Mrs. McCormick."

"Wait!" Someone yelled, "What about the Agaku Spell We spoke of? Maybe we can bring it back!"

"By Cthulhu, He's right! We can bring it back to life!" The room cheered.

"Quiet everyone! We need to get the correct ingrediants for the spell! Meet back here in 15 minutes with as many needed materials as you can find!" They all scrambled up the stairs and then 15 minutes another command was given. "You are all to leave the room and let our sage perform the spell." I heard scratching on the ground, then the smell of cedar. There was a few minutes of silence. The sage took three slow deep breaths, and said:

**ZI KIA KANPA**

**ZI ANNA KANPA **

**ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA**

Hear me, O thou Agaku

Come to Me!

Powers of the Word Agaku

and answer my urgent prayer!

**Zi KIA KANPA **

**ZI ANNA KANPA**

He sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then he began to speak again.

**ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA**

**ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA**

Spirit of the Earth remember!

spirirt of the sky remember!

He stood up and walked around the room, picking up and marveling various objects. After a while he sat back down once again. I heard him take something out of his pocket and blow out the candles. He stood up and set candles,on a shelf. He took out a notebook, and wrote down some notes. He set down the notebook, and helped me off the couch. It was then I felt a kicking in my stomach! The baby was alive!

"I felt him kick!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! The spell must have worked. Congratulations." The sage bowed.

"Thank you." I nodded back. The man helped me up the stairs and I walked home, no thanks to that stupid son of a bitch Stuart!

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach.

"AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"What What?" Stuart jolted awake.

"It's happening again!" I yelled in pain. I'm surprised that it didn't wake Karen and Kevin. A few minutes later Stuart and I walked into Kenny's room as we did almost every night. Stuart grabbed another orange parka out of the dresser and placed it on the bed. I set the little baby Kenny in the parka. As we left the room I turned to Stuart and said,

"I knew we should have never gone to that Cult Meetin'"


End file.
